1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic actuator and a power generator, and more particularly, it relates to an electrostatic actuator and a power generator each comprising an electret film.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electrostatic actuator and a power generator each comprising an electret film are known in general.
A conventional power generator (electrostatic actuator) comprises a first substrate including a conductive region having a rectangular section with angular edges and a second substrate, opposed to the first substrate, having an electret region (electret film). The conventional power generator can obtain electromotive force by changing the relative positions of the first and second substrates thereby changing the quantity of charges stored in the conductive region.